Mutare Vampiris
'Mutare Vampiris, '''Or mutated vampirism, is the disease that leads to a twisted and sinister form of vampirism, that appears in the sixth era of industrial Tamriel. It appears in both Bound in Blood and Steel and Ashes of the Past. After the events of ''Age of Industry III all carriers of the disease have been killed. However, a sample of Sander's blood was given to Lyrissa Syphre to take back to Luminem, where it could be studied and - possibly - be re-introduced to Tamriel. It is revealed that the disease must always have two active carriers to properly function. This weakness of the vampirism is exploited by Sander in the epilogue of the third chapter, where he ultimately kills himself so that the nobleman cannot regenerate his wounds. Contraction Contracting this form of vampirism is the same as contracting the normal form of vampirism. Getting assaulted by a vampire carrying this vampirism is extremely likely to succeed, if the one who wants to contract it doesn't get killed in the process. The disease, in particular, is pretty rare, and only appears to have afflicted a few individuals - Sander Lafayette contracted it from Jack Jackson, who in turn contracted it from a mysterious nobleman. The mysterious nobleman also afflicted several of his allies with the disease. It takes about 72 hours to fully progress the disease, just like normal vampirism. However, there is an exception to this, as the vampirism that all of the noblemen contract during Sander's fight with Stephanie, the disease somehow skipped the three day time period to fully contract the disease, turning all the nobility into stage one - vampires. However, these nobles lost their ability of rational thinking and acted as beasts, starving for blood. Abilities Aside from having the normal abilities that normal vampires have, which are *Increased resistance against frost *Vampiric strenght (which increases speed, endurance, and strenght) *Immunity to disease *Immunity to poison *Vampiric seduction (intimidate / persuade individuals) *Night Vision *Nightstalker's footsteps (increases sneak) *Embrace of Shadows *etc. And so on, this form of vampirism, upon completion of the progress to acquire the full version of the disease, also includes *Regenerating limbs - in either a matter of seconds or minutes. *Somewhat increased resistance against fire *Regenerating either health , magicka or stamina in daylight (never two or more of these at the same time) *Somewhat increased resistance against frost *A heightened sense of smell *Increased instincts and reflexes Known Carriers of Mutare Vampiris Humanoids * Jean Guetierre * Sander Lafayette * Jack Jackson * Stephanie Beaufort * Hunter * Axel Leclaire * Ada Zeill (after being infected at Beaufort's mansion) Creatures * Guardian of the Catacombs * Thirsty Beasts Trivia *"Mutare" is a Latin verb, which means "to change". *The disease is very similar to Deadpool and Wolverine's healing factors. *It is unknown what the origins of this disease are, even to Sander and Jackson. *It is unknown how many people are currently afflicted with the disease. * It appears that Jackson's regeneration when he got his hand cut off by a daedric weapon wielded by Sander Lafayette, slowed down and decreased - taking minutes to eventually regenerate his hand. This suggests that daedric weapons are handy for fighting the carriers of Mutare Vampiris. * For Jackson, he was originally able to regenerate both health and stamina in daylight, but this was considered OP and such, the health regeneration did not make it into the final RP. Category:Age of Industry Category:Diseases